It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: After royally angering a demon Lord, Inuyasha and Miroku are turned into four-legged fuzzies! Can they find their 'one true love' to break the curse? (Chapter 12: We all like to think about trees)
1. Prologue

The sky was dark with merciless power while the young man raced through the underbrush. His eye-catching red haori made him noticed by all through the forest.  
  
Tucked securly under one arm a sky-blue jewel shimmered, it's pressence one of foreboding. Everyone knew of the legendary Shoalin Jewl. It belonged to the fierce, female, Lord Lakuata of the Northern Lands.  
  
Lightning sparked as it hurtled at the lad who swiftly yet narrowly avioded collision. The bolt instead dove at the earth and shook the ground with menace.The quake brougt the young man tumbling to the earth. Sprawled out and weary he gripped the jewel until his knuckles whitend. His sweat drenched forehead dripping with exaustion.  
  
So close... He'd been so close to escaping his hunter and now it was all wasted. Why? Why had he allowed his arrogance to cloud his judgement? A stupid bet with village scum was why? Yes, he'd been so half-witted and now they would ridicule him after he was killed. The idiot whom would be scoffed at by scum for all eternity. Wonderful.  
  
His ears alerted him to footsteps as he lay upon his stomach. A shadow blocked his eyes and his body went rigid.  
  
"Little man, you dare steal my jewel? Thou art entirely foolish. Tell me, what is thou name?" Purred th demon above like a cat who'd conered a mouse.  
  
Weakly the man said, "Inu..yasha." Knowing full well that she'd kill him in a heart beat had he not told her. Although she'd probably only wanted nothing more than to mount his head on a wooden stake and wave it as warning to the humans.  
  
"Hmm... You're name means Dog Eared Forest Spirit (It really does mean that! Inu-Youkai means dog demon. InuYasha is Dog Forest spirit!).. Interesting.." She cooed. "Did you know the rumors are all wrong?" He stiffened. What was she planning?? "I do not kill men whom disobey me." He stuggled a gaze at her and saw a woman with pointed ears and a royal kimono. White feathers decorated her hair which was securely being held in place by two other feathers.  
  
"Why not." He grunted, his mouth parched with thirst.  
  
She curiously regarded him a moment before looking in the distance. With a far away look and a toothy smirk that showed off her fangs she replied, " Torture is so much more enjoyable, doth thou agree?" He groaned in agony when she placed a foot upon his back. "I will curse thee with these things." A curse? Oh Kami no she was cursing him!? "First you will be a canine most representive of you. Second, you'll cahange back every full moon. Third, to change back for good you must find a human love to accept you. And fourth, your life span will be be paused and you cannot die until you find love, then your life span will resume as normal. However you may think this is not so bad, ne?" She stomped on his back and he groaned in pain. "However you must find you on true love to change back. She could not have even been born yet. Kami, she might even be a guy!" Cackled Lakuata evilly. Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
She then recited an acient hex she'd created long ago...  
  
"When night becomes brightened thou canine take flight,  
  
Thou love is what ye seek in the light,  
  
Death will be wishful to ye in dispair,  
  
For hope ye may lose in ye's heedless care."  
  
His body began to tingle and numb as he felt himself dwindle down to a scrawnier size. His bone crunched to his horror, as they rearranged themselves to fit the canine requirements. His face began to lengthen and cross-eyed he could see a coal black muzzle in it's place. As soon as his transmogrification had ended so had th numbness. He precariously stood and with his energy replenished he glared at the woman. She booted him away and grinned, the Shoalin Jewel clutched in her clawed hands.  
  
Her gaze shifted from the jewel to the startled mutt whom looked to be half husky and half wolf with raven fur showered upon his body. She grinned and laughed cold-heartedly. "Monk do thee wish to just watch or shall ye spar with me?" Upon those words brought about two reactions. The first being Inu's eyes widening as he looked aroung in utter terror. The second was a young man clad in Purple priest robes to step cautiously out from the under brush to Inu's right.  
  
"Change him back." Growled the man as he pointed a staff at the Lord.  
  
'Miroku!' Barked Inuyasha to no avail.  
  
"Hmm.. The lecherous monk I've heard of, yes?" Grinning she threw an enchanted feather at Miroku who'd tried to duck but was frozen in place by the enchanted feather. It hit him square in the chest and he tumbled backwards. "I place thee with the same curse as thou's comrad! However I think thou is much better suited as a cat!" She yelled chanting an unaudible curse.  
  
To Inuyasha's horror Miroku changed the same as him but to a smaller size. Replacing his trustworthey friend, lay a skinny cat with black and purple stripes (think Egyptian Mau!).  
  
"La! I think my work is almost done." She waved her hand and suddenly two royal looking colars hung from their necks with golden nameplates.  
  
The two men-turned-animals gazed at where the lady had been moments before.  
  
She.  
  
Was.  
  
Gone!  
  
'Well my friend you've really done it this time!' Meowed Miroku as he jumped on Inu's back and refrained from the tempting thought of using his claws.  
  
Inuyasha's inky tail flopped. 'Well like a boat, I'm taking you down with me!' He growled as he walked off into the now dark fields. An unusual looking cat perched upon his back. 


	2. Look But Don't Touch

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya!  
  
Chapter 1 – Look But Don't Touch  
  
Walking down the concrete path, a girl with jet-black hair talked feverously to the girl beside her. The breeze picked up and the girls chattered happily, unaware to anything but the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, this project is sooo cool! I'm a descendant of a Miko! I can't believe Miss Sugoaka actually assigned somethig this neat!" Squealed one of the girls happily.  
  
"Tell me about it Kagome. I am a descendant of a Taijiya!! I even have this awesome ancient boomerang!!!" Chirped the other.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, ancient japanese had boomerangs?" Asked Kagome Higurashi with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Um... Well I'll give ya a history lesson later. Anyways what did your mom say about-"Sango Hiraikotsu was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"She said yes!!!! She said I could have a dog!!" Kagome shreaked as she did a little happy dance and was on the receiving end of a few stares.  
  
"My mom said yes too!"  
  
"Well!!!?? What are we sitting around talking for!? Let's go to the dog pound!!!"  
  
With a new goal set the two girls ran off to the Downtown Dog Pound......  
  
***  
  
"What about this one Sango?" Kagome asked pointing to a stout little pug.  
  
"Umm.. A heh heh.. No." Sango replied eyeing the dog.  
  
"Hmm..None of these seem right..." She said kneeling down on the concrete to peer into the bottom kennel.  
  
Blink. (Kagome) O.O -.- O.O O.o;;;;...............  
  
"Sango this IS a DOG pound riiiiiiight?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Duh. Why Kagome?" Asked Sango kneeling to see what Kagome was looking at.  
  
"Why is there a cat here?"  
  
(Sango) O_O;;; -_- O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Aww he's soooo cute!" cooed Kagome as she pointed to the Black husky looking dog laying as far away from the cat as possible.  
  
"Yeah. That cat is cute also... Such unusual markings too." Sango pointed out the black and purple stripes.  
  
"We'll take them!!" Cried to two girl in unison.  
  
The dog and cat blinked. 'Uh-oh' they thought looking at the hyper, sugar- high, I-escaped-from-men-in-white-coats, physcos warily...  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Me no own la!  
  
Yes this is a short chapter but if I'm to update everyday they can't all be too long. Sorry.  
  
From: waterdragonmaster: those two as animals that would be a sight I would pay to see REPLY: Me too! Lol! Just wait their's more in upcoming chapters (namely this one) that I would pay to see as well!  
  
From: kango: wonderful! you may procede to the next chapter n_n REPLY: Thank you for your permission. I will procede! Hence the chapter!  
  
From: im not a member of the site so i don't have one: Hey i like the story so far and please keep going. can't wait till the next chapter REPLY: Well wait no more humple patron! Here lies chappy two of my fluffy (pun!) saga!  
  
From: CometsChaos: ^^ Cute! REPLY:Awww.. Such short reviews! Hmm.. Do ya mean Cute fic or Cute Inu/Miroku walking off. OR BOTH! ^_^  
  
From: Mything Gimmicks: me likey :) REPLY: I am happy you like! * Bows* Thank you! Thank you!  
  
***  
  
Review! It'll make my day!! 


	3. Glomping and Allies

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya! Chapter 3- Glomping and Allies  
  
Kagome and Sango busily filled out the paperwork at the front desk. The ladies there kept eyeing Miroku wondering how in the seven hells a cat got in with a dog. Kagome finished just as Sango did. Turns out the cats name was Miroku and the dogs name was Inuyasha.  
  
They left the Pound with leashes in hand and carry case also in hand...  
  
'Well this is pleasant! Oh what a happy day I get to go home with such a lovely lady!' Purred Miroku happily in a language only animals could hear/understand.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, 'pervert. We are being split up! I wonder whether this is good or bad?'  
  
'Inuyasha!' Miroku feigned hurt. 'Surely you don't mean that!' He said looking through the holes in the case pointedly.  
  
'...........no comment.' He replied.  
  
'How long have we been animals?'  
  
'About 500 years I think...why?'  
  
'Awww.. 500 years and now I've found my love! How extroadinary!'  
  
'Blech. I need a doggy barf bag... So why do you think this Sango is the one?' Asked Inuyasha as the rounded a corner on to another dimly lit street. It was getting a tad dark out and some old street lamps flickered on.  
  
'um.... Love at first sight?'  
  
'Pervert...' He mumbled.  
  
"Oh Kagome I can't wait to see the look on Kohaku's face!" laughed Sango, "When I tell him I got a cat at the dog pound!!" She burst into a fit of giggles. Miroku made a strange face.  
  
"Yeah that ought to be hard to explain!" Laughed Kagome. Then she stopped and kneeled down to Inuyasha. "Hey boy we're going to my house.. Though you're not stupid so you already knew that!" She said petting hin between the ears. Inuyasha didn't know whether her comment was a compliment or insult.  
  
Soon at the Higurashi residence....  
  
"Awwww Honey he's adorable! Aren't you just a cute whittle thing!" Cooed her mom and tweaking his ear.  
  
"That's degrading to you and her." Mumbled Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" Squealed Souta as he bounded into the living room where everyone was sitting. Even Inuyasha. He immediately latched onto Inuyasha and started to glomp him like mad.  
  
'This kids a death grip!' Choked Inuyasha.  
  
"Souta if you kill him I will make you pay!" Warned Kagome refferring to the way he was choking Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry sis'." Souta said almost sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "You KNOW I love dogs."  
  
"Yes. You're a threat to the canine world where ever you go!" Grinned Kagome.  
  
At the Hiraikotsu household......  
  
"Go over it one more time." Demanded Kohaku. So Sango once AGAIN explained how she went to a DOG pound and left with a CAT. Kohaku pet Miroku the whole time.  
  
Two little red eyes peered at the cat with evil intentions.  
  
"Mew!" Cried Kirara rubbing against Sango's ankle. Miroku jumped off Kohaku's lap to sniff at the feline.  
  
'WHO ARE YOU!' Hissed Kirara.  
  
'Hold up. Don't get your fur in a twist! I'm not even a cat!' Cried the helpless Miroku who tried not to look into the eyes of the territoril cat.  
  
Kirara eyed him. 'Of course you are a cat!!'  
  
'No I'm a human who was turned into a cat.. Look you can even smell the magic!' Defended Miroku.  
  
Kirara sniffed the air close to Miroku the shrank back as if electrocuted. 'So you are cursed? That sucks.'  
  
'Yeah so we have an agreement?'  
  
'Yeah. You're human so... I won't kill you.' Kirara mewed happily as Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
'Once agiain.. UH-OH!' Miroku thought.  
  
~~~  
  
I am trying to update every day! ^_^ YAY ME!  
  
From: inuyashafreak337 : oh pwease pwease pwease continue this fic. I added it ta my favourites list! Pwease continue it! It's really really really good!  
  
REPLY: I am on your favorites list? *starry eays* Yay me! And thank you for tellin' me it's good. I love reviewers like you!  
  
From: ra: keep going.  
  
REPLY: Hmm. Busy? Short but sweet. Thank you I will!  
  
From: animefreak: I feel kind-of sorry for the boys.Though it's a very cute/funny story.  
  
REPLY: Key word 'kind-of' ^_^ yeah I do too but if they didn't go through that then the story would be different!  
  
From: arline: this is so cute can't wait to read more!  
  
REPLY: Cute? Thank you!  
  
From: NeoTokyo-sailor : Pleas hurry and put up then next chapter this is such a cute story!  
  
REPLY: Thank you Thank you! (There's that 'cute' again..)  
  
From: waterdragonmaster : those poor poor animals they are going to be so tortured  
  
REPLY: Yes sadly.. They are not animals they are men! ^_^  
  
From: CometsChaos: I can't wait for the next chappie!  
  
REPLY: Wait no more fair...person  
  
From: ANONYMOUS: (I had to type your name since I forgot to copy and paste offa my email while I was online...)  
  
REPLY: Thanks.. Oh and I had to edit something in DIFFERENT but the review thing was half the problem.. I don't think many ppl like AU stories.. I'm gonna repost it again later! 


	4. A Day Spent Tied To A Tree

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya – Chapter 4 : A Day Spent Tied To A Tree  
  
By SongObsessed1 A.K.A. Lakota Songwolf  
  
Dedications:  
  
1st to CometsChaos and Waterdragonmaster for reviewing every chapter!! ^_^  
  
2nd to Samieko for the longest review thus far! =^^= *Mew~  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome had gone to school earlier than normal to talk with Sango about how she and Miroku were. And of course how Kirara took the news of an invading cat. Kagome just hoped she wouldn't have to attend a funeral at the pet semmetary just yet... Kirara was... Territorial. There are other words that the dead hamster, cannaries, gold fish, mice, bunny, and gerbals would use to describe the demon cat...  
  
Inuyasha was home sulking in a corner. 'Damn. I've lost my protection against that brat! What will I do now...' While contemplating this Souta sneaks up to the right of him and pounces at him.  
  
Inuyasha dodges and Souta lands unscathed on the floor. This all basically pisses Inuyasha off...  
  
"BARK! BARK BARK!" Those and a bunch of growls come from inside as Mrs. Higurashi rushes in to see what's happened.  
  
"Mo-oo-oom," wails Souta as he hides behind Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Later...  
  
Kagome walks inside. She glances at her mother chopping carrots in the kitchen. "Hey mom why's Inuyasha tied to the Goshinboku? (The big tree in the front yard.. His leash is tied through the fence sooo he's not actually by it..)"  
  
"Oh he was barking at Souta. You need to train him up some honey."  
  
'Wonder what Souta did to tick him off..' Mused Kagome as she walked out to untie Inuyasha. "Ya know." Kagome begins as she pulls loose the knot in the binding metrial. "He'll learn in due time not to tick you off, ay boy?" Smiled Kagome to Inuyasha.  
  
'Huh. No yelling, no hitting, no back-to-the-pound-you-go-you-defective- dog?...This is new.' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Called a male voice from the entrance of the shrine.  
  
"Hojo!?" Asked Kagome wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tonight. Um- If your not busy you know.." He asked in a very shy boylike manner.  
  
Instantly Inuyasha was struck out of his thoughts and unconciously started to growl at the poor young man.  
  
"Um..Well Hojo I jus got my new dog Inuyasha-"She thus pointed at the black growling husky. Hojo gulped. "-and I have to start training him this afternoon, so I can't go. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I'll see you later then!" Squeaked Hojo as he hightailed it out of there thinking, 'Damn that dog's smirk was hella scary!' Yes he was so scared he cussed...In his head. Twice.  
  
Then Next Day...  
  
"Hi Sango! And hello little kitties!" Greeted Kagome as she had invited all of them over. Miroku and Kirara were good at staying aroung Sango so they didn't need to be carried in a cat case. Inuyasha and them walked over to the Goshinboku where Buyo was already wainting. Kagome and Sango walked into the house to get some lemonade.  
  
Kohaku, whom had come with Sango, ran in also so he could show Souta his new playstation game.  
  
'Soooooo how do yo guys like it here?' Asked Buyo stretching to make himself more comfertable on the concrete bench.  
  
'Yeah. What's the scoop?' Asked Kirara perkily. Yes she was perky. It was very very scary.  
  
'Um.. Kagome's nice. Save's me from the evil clutches of Souta-' At this Buyo snorted, 'and she's kinder to me than other people have been..' If he was not a fluffy black do he'd have a blush.  
  
'Sango is purr-fect!' Meowed Miroku. 'She's sweet and kind. Has great curves and b-' He was cut off when Kirara put a paw over his mouth.  
  
'THAT IS ENOUGH OUTTA YOU!' She shreaked. Then she shuddered. 'Gods! I'm never gonna be able to look at her the same way EVER again. Thanks!' She replied. The last remark, if you couldn't tell was sarcastic.  
  
Buyo fell of his concrete perch from having a full out laughing fit. Inuyasha was trying desperatly not to laugh 'cause that galre she was giving them sure was scary... The Devil would have a heart attack if he saw her poisoned gaze. What evil, manical god created this beast!  
  
~~~  
  
I think all together there are going o be 13 chapters... Scary. Anyways I have the whole plot and each lil' scen written down so I don't suffer from writers block while working on this... I think I jynxed myself... Feel loved 'cause this chapter was gonna be a lot shorter... =^^=  
  
From: CometsChaos: I really liked this chappie! Please update soon!  
  
REPLY: I'm glad to here it. Thanks a bunch. Hope you like the dedication *points above*  
  
From: kango: still a wonderful story! however short the chapters are, i will continue to read them ^_^ Keep up the good work!  
  
REPLY: Yay. Please keep reading them. Thanks. ^_^  
  
From: deppfan1016 : Please continue! This is a really cute story. Though I can't wait to see what kind of torture the boys are put through!  
  
REPLY: I tied him to a tree.. Poor guy.. Naahhh. Actually Kagome gets hurt. A LOT. In this fic.. It's odd but I like what Inuyasha does about it. Dangers to Kagome: Stairs, Knifes- oops can't spoil this..Damn.  
  
From: Samieko: Ha ha ha ha *evil laughter* Inu and Miroku are animals Hehe that's great, anyway cool story, love the Kirara thing, she's the best. Do me a favor, since she can talk in this fic, use her a lot (ya know how we never get to see her much) Arigato!! Ja ne Samieko  
  
REPLY: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! Kirara is AWESOME!! =^^=  
  
From: Tache : lol very funny! I ALMOST feel sorry for InuYasha and Miroku. Continue.  
  
REPLY: Yes. ALMOST is a key word is it not. XD  
  
From: waterdragonmaster: yes I know they are me, but I still feel sorry for them  
  
REPLY: ......They are you? Huh? HI MIROKU AND INUYASHA! SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU THROUGH THAT TOTURE! XD Just kidding. I'm not that mean.. Besides. Kagome is tortured most... Uh you didn't hear that. *Runs away*  
  
From: The Forgotten Child : This is different, but very cool so far!!  
  
REPLY: Of course it's different. If it were not it would be plagerized or something.. Actually this is a huge compliment to me. I was trying hard to make this USED plot original.  
  
From: Drisowen : Wonderful story! its amusing and Kirara is scary!(not really) this should prove quite entertaining, ne?  
  
REPLY: Kirara issssssss scary.. to me. And peopl in the story.. Um yeah. GO KIRARA!! And thank you for the 'wonderful story' compliment. I love you people!.... In a totally friendly non-lesbian way!! ( If you're a girl) XD XD  
  
From: MoroTheWolfGod: More Please! Hurry!  
  
REPLY: I think I said I was going to post every day... I that fast enough? =^^=  
  
~~~  
  
Hands...... In.......... Pain.......... X_X  
  
Ohhhh This reeeeeaaally pisses me off. I just typed this whole thing. (It is 11:10) and my mom said I can't go on the internet to night. She kinda screamed too.. but for a different reason.. So blame my mom; the paranoid bitch... Sorry I'm am just upset tis all. And don't worry. Tomorrow you'l get two chapters (This includes this one)! Which will actually be Today when you read this soooooooo.... Um... Ja ne. 


	5. Blackout

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya – Chapter 5 : Blackout  
  
~~~  
  
SongObsessed1  
  
~~~  
  
The stormy air wafted over the shrine's night sky. Bleak senses of foreboding seeping in as well. Souta had gone off to spend the night at Shippou's house and her mother and grandfather we're at some meeting the mayor was having. Leaving Kagome alone....Well almost...  
  
Kagome rested at her desk doing some make up work she'd neglected doing earlier. The unpleasant silence was unnerving...She couldn't call Sango or anything because she went off to a family dinner. Inuyasha lay sprawled out on her bed. His head was hanging off the bed and his tail would occasionally hit the wall. He thought the silence a bit unnerving as well.  
  
The silence was suddenly shattered by a swift crack of thunder, which most likely had followed an unnoticed bolt of lightning. Rain began to pelt from the sky. The roof sounded like it was being hit with god's bag of marbles rather than rain..It was a very big bag.  
  
Kagome stood and trotted over to the window. She gasped which caused Inuyasha to look up. You couldn't even see 5 feet out the window let alone the rest of the shrine grounds. "Shoot. I hope the power doesn't-"She was cut off as the light flickered and died leaving them in an uneasy darkness. Inuyasha could see fairly well but he wondered how much Kagome could. Kagome then began to make her way through well enough and was out in the hall in a manner of seconds.  
  
She pattered down the stairs as if she could she but you could tell she couldn't by the way she gripped the railing. Clumsily she made her way to the power box and tried it. "Darn," she muttered as she found them dead as well. She grabbed the flashlight from the nearby closet (After much hitting her feet on UGO : Unidentified Grounded Objects...) and spread safe little laterns throughout the house that wouldn't be able to burn if they fell. The smelled of cinnamon and other spices when they were lit.  
  
Inuyasha sat the whole time (In the living room) taking in the scent of the candles. Kagome came in a blankly stared at Inuyasha. "What?" She asked temporarily leaving the fact that dogs couldn't speak English behind. He kept staring. "All right why're you staring at me?" Inuyasha blushed and looked off at the wall. Well at least he would have blushed if he were human....Kagome had put her shirt in the wash and was going through the living room to get to the stairs... Mind you she WAS wearing a bra and shorts, it still made poor dog-boy go into shock. "Whatever." Kagome muttered and went upstairs.  
  
When she came back down she had a green nightgown on. Inuyasha was still mulling over recent events (*CoughKagomeCough*) when she sat on one of the high stools in the kitchen.  
  
She shot straight out of her seat when she heard the sound of shattering glass from upstairs. Quickly she grabbed a baseball bat out of the coat closet (Nice closet...Laterns and baseball bats..) assuming the worst. Sure no one had ever broken in to their house before, but Kagome was gonna be prepared. Unlike most dramatic horror movies girls she does NOT start walking toward the noise. Instead she waits tactfully behind the wall that was near the bottom of the stairs. She stiffened when she heard heavy footsteps. Inuyasha growled, as he stood right next to her (In doggy form!).  
  
They heard the man reach the bottom step and star walking forward. Inuyasha leapt from his hiding place much to Kagome's surprise and pierced the skin of the mans hand with his fangs. Kagome also leapt out as if on cue and started to beat the heck outta the man with the gun. Gun?  
  
Through the hope shot the blast... The blast of the gunshot.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long awaited update. Oh and check the reviews and vigorously thank the person whom gave me this idea (I can't go online currently to thank the here...Sorry pplz no REVIEW RESPONSE today.). BTW I will update a lot during spring break which starts next Friday so look for updates then. I was happy about getting the 1st and 2nd Manga of .hack . I finished the 1st one and am currently reading #2. I am also happy cuz I ordered Fruits Basket #2.... And I get a sleep over next Thursday...um we're staying up all night soooooooo don't expect a update RIGHT away.. A heh heh. Anyways I am going to bed in 8 min... Any other .hack and Fruits Basket fans tell me! Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE suggest some good fics to read. I am a little bored most of the time which is NOT a good thing... It can lead to the destruction of my house or the world. Now suggest anything BUT angst *Shudders*.. Oh and Review.  
  
Ja ne!~ 


	6. The Robber and The Surprising Awakening

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya – Chapter 6: The Robber and The Surprising Awakening  
  
Special thanx too Drisowen for telling me to use the 'burglar' thing in the last chapter. Otherwise it would have all been about the blackout and how Inu-chan helped Kagome around. I think it's much better this way. Sorry for leaving you with a cliffie as well. I Loooooooooove to put cliffies but I'll try not to. Oh a PLEASE suggest some stories for me to read T_T soooooooo bored.. And Drisowen I'm glad I made your day batter. Any suggestions will be thoroughly appreciated. Thanx!~  
  
~Lady Song  
  
~~~  
  
Now if you had been anywhere in the mile radius around the Higurashi shrine you might have known something was up... Especially if you had heard the blood curdling scream that had followed the blasting of a gun shot...  
  
Kagome stared in shock.  
  
There.  
  
Was.  
  
A.  
  
Hole.  
  
In.  
  
Her.  
  
WALL!!!!  
  
Knowing that her mom would ground her so hard it'd take 50 years just to unbury her she began to violently take her anger on the cause of the problem: The thief.  
  
Inuyasha sat wide-eyed at the girl-with-baseball bat-beating-the-shit-out- of-a-robber-who-had-dropped-his-gun-and-blast-a-whole-in-her-wall. Inuyasha looked at the hole the blue and black robber. He gulped. 'NEVER EVER make her mad.' He thought.  
  
Kagome, soon satisfied walked over to the phone and dialed for the police station. Soon some police came, confirmed that he was beaten by the girl out of self-defense, and took him away.  
  
As soon as the cops left Kagome fell to the ground and started to repeatedly bang her head on the wall. 'Well waddaya know she thought.' The fell asleep from fatigue...On the floor....Of her kitchen...Did I mention asleep?  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Boy, this girl was complicated. He sank to the floor next to her. 'She's not fat..But there is no way in hell I'm gonna be able to lift her up...oh well, might as well keep her warm..' he thought and with that he snuggled up to Kagome for a good nights rest....  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's mind awoke far faster than her eyes.. She remembered..Falling asleep on the floor...wait floor? Were floors always sooooo warm and squishy? Was she on her bed or the couch? Noooo this was warm.. And there was..THERE WAS A HAND AROUND HER WAIST!!  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and was immediately taken back by what she saw... There was a 15-year-old boy with his hands around her waist and he was wearing some old red haori. She was lying so close that if she moved an inch she'd kiss him! Sooo she did the only thing a reasonable, teenage girl would do...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~ The Hiraikotsu residence...  
  
Sango had gotten back late last night and had conked out on her bed immediately...  
  
When she awake she too found a 15-year old boy hugging her.. Except he had short back hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a purple dress looking thing in Sango's opinion. He was grinning in his sleep!! SO she too did something reasonable...  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD HOW MUCH SAKE DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK LAST NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" She screamed.  
  
Yes all was right with the world.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Remember the new moon thing? I changed it so they'd be like that for the whole day afterwards as well. It makes them human from midnight to midnight... I hope I did this right... 


	7. Small History Lessons and Chandeliers An...

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya – Chapter7 : Small History Lessons and Chandeliers Anyone?  
  
~Lady Song  
  
~~~  
  
Now if you found a strange boy hugging you when you woke up what would you do?  
  
Would you (A) Scream, wake him up with your scream, and chase him through the house with a broom.  
  
(B) Scream, get over your shock, and calmly and reasonably ask who he was.  
  
(C) Scream, push him away, run to neighbor's house and call 911.  
  
(D) All of the above.  
  
Well let's find out what Kagome did, shall we?  
  
~~~ Higurashi residence  
  
"GET!! OUT!! OF!! MY!! HOOOOOOOOOOOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, each word followed by the young man getting hit with a broom by an angry vixen.  
  
~(A)? Nice choice Kagome girl. Nice choice indeed...~  
  
"Hey! Ow! That! Ow!! HURTS!!! Stop! Onegai (Please)!!!!! I SURRENDER!!! GET ME THE WHITEEEEEEEE FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Replied the beaten, but not broken, boy.  
  
"Who are you!! What are you doing in my house!!??" Shouted Kagome, holding the broom in front of her like a weapon. She had him cornered between a rock and a hard place... Actually she had him cornered between the broom and the wall.. Same difference.  
  
"Ummmm....My name is Inuyasha...I kinda was cursed 500 years ago by a demon. I was stuck as a dog for that time and I can only be human the day after the new moon.. Sorry.."  
  
Kagome blinked..  
  
She blinked again...  
  
"Proof." She ordered him. Still holding up the broom.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Prove it!" She ordered again.  
  
"Umm... here." He pulled down the shirt of his haori to show her a red dog collar clamped tightly around his neck.  
  
"Naaaaah.. Need more proof." She said. She was now leaning against the broom looking thoughtful.  
  
"How 'bout a question?" She asked. He nodded vigorously. "Okay, question #1- What do I do every night before bed?"  
  
"You recheck your homework for mistakes." He stated. She stared, blinked, then moved on.  
  
"Correct. Question #2 – Why was I absent from school last Tuesday?" She smirked. She didn't even tell Sango this.  
  
"You hadn't finished any of your homework and didn't want to go to school with it unfinished. Plus you had cramps because of-"He was cut off when she slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Say it. Die." He gulped. "Question #3 – What stuffed animal do I sleep with and what's its name?"  
  
He smirked. "Its name is Nanook and it's a stuffed Husky dog. It is all white and the top of it is bluish gray!" He finished. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's fallen position after she had inadvertently fallen off of the leaning broom.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" She said wide-eyed. "You ARE my dog aren't you?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah. And did you know so is Miroku?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome screeched and dove for the phone.  
  
~~~ Hiraikotsu residence  
  
"My fair lady, you must come down, please? I won't hurt you." Stated the man as Sango clung to the chandelier for her life.  
  
"TWO THINGS!" She hollered. Miroku winced at her tone. Kirara sat on the ground and watched with utter amusement, in between laughing her head off, that is. "FIRST, I WILL NOT BEAR YOU CHILD!!! SECOND, I WILL NOOOOOOOOOOT COME DOWN!!!"  
  
Snap.  
  
Sango looked up. One of the three cords holding the chandelier to the ceiling snapped.  
  
Snap.  
  
There went the second one.  
  
Snap.  
  
'Oh crap.' Thought Sango as she rapidly approached the ground.  
  
Yes all is STILL right with the world. It's my world mind you so things like this happen EVERY day!  
  
~~~  
  
A/N - Soooooooooooo what'd ya think? And people: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE Suggest something! Anything humorous but not completely and totally random is fine! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!! I AM SOOOOOOO BORED!!! Oh and review if you can/will.  
  
JA NE MINNA-SAN 


	8. Exterminator Outfits And Inuyasha Sized ...

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya – Chapter 8 : Exterminator Outfits And Inuyasha Sized Holes In The Wall  
  
~Lakota Songwolf (Yes I have many aliases.)  
  
My goal is to reach 100 reviews with this story... Yeah I know it's impossible but I'm gonna try my hardest to make the best chapters possible so you'll win anyways right? I'm quite inspired by MegaTokyo the webcomic/manga. Oh and I have a book report due in exactly 11 days meaning I have to finish the book and make a 20 page scrapbook about it. Curse those stupid teachers who want you to do your assignments all creative. Anyway, that means until I finish it I may not post another chapter. MAY being the key word here. I'll probably get bored and post anyways. Oh and PLEASE suggest stories. You all think I am kidding, however, I kid you not. I am dedicating a chapter to the first person who suggests an Inuyasha fic for me to read. I am too lazy to actually look for one myself. Besides I used all the interesting keywords I could think of.... On to thy ficcy we goooooooo!  
  
~~~  
  
"Sango pick up... Come on.." Kagome urged her friend to pick up the phone but all she got was the answering machine the last 27 times. Inuyasha sat (humanly) next to Buyo whom he was having a rather heated discussion with. Yes. EVEN as a human he could still communicate with animals.  
  
"You know I still don't know how she took me so lightly." Mulled Inuyasha.  
  
"Meow." Agreed Buyo.  
  
"I mean, come on, she accepted me like she did when she thought I was a dog!"  
  
"Meow." Pointed out Buyo.  
  
"Oh suuuuuuuure. Blame it on the fact she lives at a shrine! Smart ooooone...Wait that IS pretty clever."  
  
"Me- "  
  
Buyo was cut of when some maniac at the door started ringing the doorbell like a madman... Or madwoman. Kagome fled to the door and opened it quite hurriedly.  
  
There stood Sango... Clad in demon armor? WITH A GIANT BOOMERANG!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screeched Sango as she ran in, slammed the door (which woke all of the people who like to sleep till noon in Japan.), and started to hyperventilate as she dropped to the floor. Wait she wasn't hyperventilating she was panting.  
  
"Sango did you run the whole 13 miles here?" Asked Kagome bluntly. Sango nodded since she could barley talk at the moment. "Why?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"This.. Man... Claimed.... To.... Be....My cat! He...Asked me....-" Sango had to catch her breath between each couple of words but was cut off my maniacal laughing.  
  
"He...He asked you to bear his child right!!" Laughed Inuyasha rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach.. He even had tears in his eyes.  
  
Kirara padded up and sat next to Buyo. "This morning was much the same." She murmured for only Inuyasha and Buyo to hear. Inuyasha smothered his laughter some so he could hear. "Sango woke up with him next to her, he asked her his pick up line the second she woke up. She was so shocked that she climbed up a chandelier and then it broke." Insert insane laugh from the Higurashi house pets here. "Then she jumped into a closet, got on that armor and picked up the boomerang. The she tried chasing him away, unsuccessfully I might add. He groped her butt and she ran like hell here. I wonder where along those 13 miles we lost him?"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Laughed Inuyasha in a singsong voice.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sango cried (Not the teary kind. The yelling kind.).  
  
Inuyasha opened the door up. Right before he was hit with a flying boomerang and was inevitably plastered to the wall. Ouch, that would leave an Inuyasha human shape mark.. 'Wait,' Inuyasha thought. 'What happened last time someone made a hole in Kagome's wall.... OH KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~~~  
  
Look at the top... I am not repeating that.  
  
Review..  
  
Ja Ne Minna-saaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!! 


	9. Perverts, Trees, and Aspirin, Oh My!

It's A Dogs Life I Tell Ya!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 9 (Actually 8 since I kinda forgot halfway through the story that 1 was a prologue and messed up the numbers. Oh well, I am sticking to this.) : Perverts, Trees, and Aspirin, Oh My!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the 2 and only 2 who suggested a story. Thanx guys/girls!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Things I need/want to do: I have a book report to STILL do. I want to rewatch my new Slayers, Revolutionary Girl Utena, and World of Narue DVDs. I was ordered to actually watch the 1st and 2nd Lord Of The Rings DVDs (Since I've never read or watched LOTR anything). I have to read the manga I know I am getting for Easter...And some other stuff... That was a look into my life. Stop staring at me! Of course I would neglect to add dishes and laundry! Those things I won't do...today. A heh heh... On to the Fic!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's eye began to twitch...It had been for the last hour.  
  
What had happened in that hour you ask?  
  
Pervert (Miroku) comes into house. Pervert tries to explain himself. Pervert creates another hole in wall. Dog-boy (Inuyasha) laughs ass off. Dog-boy runs up tree escaping crazed and enraged Vixens (Kagome + Sango). Pervert gropes Boomerang-holder (Sango). Pervert finds himself thrown unconsciously into tree by Boomerang-holder. Physco-Vixen (Kagome) threatens Dog-boy to get out of tree. Dog-boy says no and is hurled out of tree by Physco-Vixen throwing Boomerang-holder's Boomerang. Pervert is tied, gagged, and dragged into house and placed on couch. Dog-boy is brought in by threat of broom. Physco-Vixen explains the 'pets' situations. Boomerang-holder is in pure and uncontaminated shock. She then suddenly screams and yells, "But I've changed in front of that HAIRBALL!!!"  
  
End of hour.  
  
Kirara suddenly adds her two cents in for Inuyasha:  
  
"You two are the MOST hopeless case I've EVER had the pleasure of witnessing!!!!!" She shrieks. Then stalks off muttering about magic cats corrupting her and her master along with tree-climbing dogs. I'm almost certain she is, or thinks she is, mental.  
  
"Sorry milady but your beauty is sends magnetic waves to my eyes! I cannot help but look! You are stunning, fiery, intelligent, fierce-"Insert 'Pervert' meeting Mr. Hardwood Floor while 'Pervert's' head meets Ms. Hiraikotsu.  
  
Blank stare. "So you, are to tell me, that all along my cat was a lecherous human!" Sango hissed. She was probably a snake in a past life for she could've easily spat venom at that precise moment.  
  
"Yeah. If he had a girl though he'd never cheat or even LOOK at another...At least that's what he's told me over 5 billion times in the last 500- somethin' years!" Inuyasha complained...And complimented his friend. Though he'd never say such a thing if his friend had not been introduced to such a fierce creature...And the girl who throws a round is worse hundred fold!  
  
"So are you guys stuck this way?" Asked Kagome, for she'd not gotten the full amount of details yet.  
  
"Nah. We'll change back in about 12 hours. Midnight, to be exact." Inuyasha stated starring randomly at his unconscious friend.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that I am stuck with a perverted CAT for the next month!?" Wailed Sango.  
  
"It won't be so bad Sango. Inuyasha has been sweet, human or no, so maybe if you straighten Miroku out tonight he'll be less perverted. Threaten his honor or something!" Kagome suggested. If she'd looked at Inuyasha though, she would have seen a scarlet blush invade his face. Thank Kami-sama that Miroku was STILL passed out.  
  
"That is if you can keep him conscious enough to get three words out." Muttered the Human-turned-Dog that had gotten his blush to a nice, steady control.  
  
"Maybe.." Trailed Sango.........Then she felt a certain hand on her behind. She resisted the urge to pummel him into a pile of dust...When he started to squeeze her ass too!!!  
  
Sango's hands grabbed the Boomerang in a flash and down went pervert! Sango eyed the unconscious lump warily. Then scooted over next to Kagome on the couch.  
  
Kagome shuddered. This was gonna take a while.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome with sympathy. "I think you should get a bottle of aspirin, Kagome." He stated and she looked over at him. She nodded and went off muttering incoherently about pervs and people/penquins stealing her sanity...She REALLY did not expect to find Kirara downing the last (she only had 2 so don't worry. It was just the LAST 2. Maybe you SHOULD worry...) of the aspirin in her bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
All I have left to say is review and all that stuff. Happy trails!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Song-Obsessed1  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	10. Walls, Brooms, And Other Destructive Thi...

It's A Dog Life I Tell Ya  
  
. . . Chapter 10: . . . -Song- . . . A/N: Gomen ne fic readers. I apologize for the lack of updates. Recently our Internet has broken and I cannot access it. I don't think the problem will be corrected for a long while. The date I am writing this is 4-26-04. Luckily I have been able to concentrate on Homework while me tactless mind lay uncorrupted by the vast chasm of the online region...That kinda means that without the distraction of Internet hanging over my head I can work better... And to think I made that corruption stuff up without thinking about it! Oh well. I have to finish an extra credit book report or two for English since I failing! I know it's very hard to believe...blink blink Wait I'm NOT failing...completely! I have a D- and besides I'm not yet at the age where grades become extremely important...That starts next year. I am not making it up ask Deppfan1016 if ya HAVE to know my age...Anyways onto the fic. A/N: The last bunch was written the date is says. This is being written 5- 29-04...You all hate me now but oh well... Everything past ------ in the story is being written today okay? Okay! --0 . . . . . . . The small group of semi-sane humans, animals, and humans-that-turn-into- animals, had the joy of listening to the violent cat-cries of death and malicious human-cries of "That'll teach you!!!"  
  
When the noise ceased all who were in the living room blinked simultaneously...  
  
They kind of froze when Kagome came out carrying a waterlogged Kirara who was, currently, tied to a broomstick.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome sighed as she pinned the broom to the wall using Duct tape. "She swallowed my last two aspirin." Explained Kagome as she sat upon a lone couch. The remaining humans had sat on the couch opposite of the 'Demon- girl's'...No one wanted to get too close.  
  
"Where did you get the broom?" Asked Miroku. Everyone glared at him. He 'eeped' and hid behind the couch eyeing everyone shiftily.  
  
Kagome brushed some imaginary dust off of her skirt and looked to Sango. "So you get it now?" Asked Kagome referring to the 'My-Cat/Dog-Is-Really-A- Cursed-Human' thing.  
  
"Well sort of... How exactly did you guys get cursed? You were really sketchy on that." Sango stated.  
  
"Um..." Began Inuyasha, however, Miroku cut him off.  
  
"Inuyasha thought it'd be a good idea to steal a priceless jewel from an 'All Powerful Demon Lord' to make some extra cash...Either that OR he lost a bet to Kouga. Either way; here we are!" Said Miroku, leaning perkily on the back of the couch. Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Well I ALMOST got away!" Inuyasha snarled, "You just HAD to ask me to see how beautiful the Lord REALLY was!!"  
  
"And you did it too!" Cried Miroku as he fell off the back of the couch in bouts of laughter.  
  
"EVER HEAR OF BLACKMAIL!!!!!???" Growled Inuyasha as he lunged at Miroku. Unfortunently Miroku dodged and Inuyasha flew into a wall...Yet again...  
  
"Well," Began Kagome, "Why exactly do you have an obsession with my wall?" She asked.  
  
Sango sweatdropped as Inuyasha SLOWLY slid down to the ground. He landed with a thump and fell over unconscious.  
  
Miroku blinked, "Wow...I am alive??" He patted his arms for reassurance and when he felt satisfied he ran out of the house in utter joy... Or utter terror; no one could tell...  
  
One neighbor called animal control and reported that they could hear a dying cat... IF ONLY THEY KNEW!  
  
Kagome and Sango could bet he was kissing the ground...  
  
Sango now sweatdropped. "So..." She began, however, was rudely interrupted by SOMEONE outside singing 'I will survive' rather loudly and rather badly. He really DID sound like a dying cat. (No offense to Miroku fans but if you were stuck not speaking human for a month you'd sound pretty bad too. Me, I can't sing anyway. I think.)  
  
"Walls are bringers of mass destruction and apocalyptic chaos." Stated Kagome as she watched Sango repetitively slam her head into the table.  
  
-------MORE SOON-----------------Hopefully--------- 


	11. Tazers, Canines, Felines, and Murderers

Oi...I haven't been able to update in a while, huh? Ya' all hate me too, huh. Funny thing is I like to say 'Ya' all' and I don't even have a Southern accent...Oh well..Kagome says it too which is quite funny to hear from someone without a Southern accent...  
  
I kinda got off track...sweat drop...Well it's summer and ironically I haven't been updating like I should. So because of that...Or mostly because of that wonderful emailer whom inspired me (SEE! Emailin' the author DOES work!)... I present to you...  
  
It's A Dog's Life I Tell Ya  
  
Chapter 11: Tazers, Canines, Felines, and Murderers  
  
(P.S. I cannot find my previously written chapters and thus will begin in a hopefully nuetral area...Please forgive me.  
  
Oh and I no longer have spell check..Word count...Or thesaures(sp?))  
  
Sango and Kagome blinked in wonder... Did what happen yesterday actually happen? They simultaniously wondered this as they stared into the eyes of the now feline Miroku and canine Inuyasha... The still duck-taped, red- eyed, ball-o-fury, on the wall was little, but some, proof.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku turned into humans, got chased up trees or such other horrid uses of household weapons, and turned back... Boy life was gettin' complicated.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked her sighing partner in female crime (a.k.a. Torturing males like all females including myself are born experts at.).  
  
"Yeah Sango?" Replied the ever quick-witted....Aw screw the details damnit.  
  
"Do you have a tazer?"  
  
"........................"  
  
"Or a shock collar?"  
  
"........................."  
  
".........................."  
  
"Why.........?  
  
"For perverts anonamys."  
  
Kagome: 0.0  
  
Sango: o  
  
"No...Try the pet store....Or the bank..."  
  
"The bank, Kagome-chan?" Sango blinked.  
  
"Hey! I hear they give you very nice guns with every account!"  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Your dad's the weapons man try him...Or you can try L337 Ninja Junpei..."  
  
"No more MegaTokyo for you Kagome! This is a very serious issue..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Inuyasha snickered, "A tazer, dude? You really did it this time lech."  
  
"Ah, fair vixen Sango, you torture me so."  
  
BONK  
  
"Shut up Miroku."  
  
"Hisssssssssssssssss! GET ME DOWN NOOOOOOOOW!!!!!" Snarled 'Oh-Duck-Taped- One'......  
  
"Kirara." Buyo spoke for the first time in countless chapters.  
  
"What tail-chaser!"  
  
"I am a cat and you do realize you have sharp youkai-ish claws and fangs right?"  
  
"Oh course I know that-.....I hate you.." She said as she cut the duck-tape clean. She dropped to the ground and sprang away from the awful thing causing so many creatures pain....The wall...Damn those walls... WE'LL GET THEM SOMEDAY!!!!  
  
Back to the humans and their stupid oposable thumbs...  
  
'Poor Inuyasha.' Thought Kagome as she gazed forlornly at the riled up canine chasing the pervert feline...Don't ask me..'He must be so sad living this long as a dog. Not having anyone to talk to all because some stupid lord was a little vexed at them. How mean. I wonder if he ever gets depressed about it...'  
  
Sigh.  
  
"let's go for a walk, hmm?" Suggested Sango.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Replied Kagome as she fetched Inuyasha's leash.  
  
Kirara perched on Sango's shoulder as Miroku walked at her heals.  
  
"I'll meet you at the tall Sakura tree by the pond at Midoriko Park, Kay? I still need to get Miroku and Kirara's harnesses..Stupid leash laws! It's absurd for all cats to be collared and..." Trailed off Sango as she walked out the door.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay..."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha soon left and made their way down the many, many, many shrine steps.  
  
When they got to the park it seemed almost deserted...Which was strange considering it was usually bustling with life.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Meekly asked Kagome. "Doesn't this seem strange..." Kagome who'd been walking along side Inuyasha asked as the made their way to the infamous Sakura tree...  
  
"Well, well, well..." Said a strange deep voice from behind. Kagome froze and Inuyasha jumped. Inuyasha looked in every direction for the voice...He came up blank. "What little bitch do we have here?" This time he located the voice from directly above them in a towering, massive, Oak tree, but was too slow to react as the man lunged at Kagome.  
  
Kagome sa the man for a split second before a pain shot from the back of her neck...And all was black.  
  
Sango's house  
  
"Hey dad I'm back from Kagome's house...You..uh...knew I was there right?"  
  
"Yes, yes.. I was quite worried though.  
  
'Oh?' Wondered Sango but shrugged it off as a dad thing. "Hey I'm going to meet Kagome at Midoriko Park-"  
  
"WHAT!" Sango jumped three feet as did her feline companions. "Sango! You idiotic girl! Don't you EVER read the newspaper!!!"  
  
Her dad had NEVER EVER yelled at her in her life..."Wh-Why?" She nervously asked.  
  
"Sango, Kagome's not already there is she!" Sango nodded. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.."  
  
"Wh-What h-happened dad?" Sango asked eyes wide.  
  
He solemnly pointed to the already turned on television.  
  
A woman in a pink dress appeared as the host of some News program.  
  
"And to all citizens in Tokyo area be on the lookout for a man loose in Midoriko Park. He is a dangerous murderer wanted for the death of 27 people. The man is armed and ruthless. Cops are afraid to close in further than they have for threats from him proving that he may have hostages. If you have any information about him please call-" She shut off the television. Her whole body felt numb... What had she done to Kagome!...Fear settled in and Sango limply but determinedly grabbed Hiraikotsu and ran out the door, Mirkou on her heels  
  
Ha! Action and suspence and cliffhangers. You all hate me, huh. Go Megatokyo! If you love my fic go to   
  
I have confidence!!!  
  
Review please...Or you may not here from me for a looooooooooooooong while!  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
............................................................................ .....................Bye?  
  
........................  
  
.................................................  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Song 


	12. We all like to think about trees

**I'm such a baka... I can't remember where I left off... Hmmmmmmmmmmm...**

**Flame: Don't hurt yourself.**

**Don't worry, that only happens when I try to convey Tea as a good guy... Or when I think maybe teachers aren't as evil as they seem.**

**Flame: lol. 11pm and still kickin'. **

**Damn straight.**

**Flame: -Stare-**

**-Glare- I can so cuss so there!.... -sighs- One of my best friends was shocked to find out I cussed.**

**Flame:.........**

**What!?**

**Flame:.....You....cuss? -shocked look-**

**-Glare- I hate you.**

**Flame: I know hikari!**

**-Growls- -Walks off- I need a knife...**

**It's A Dog's Life I Tell Ya**

**Chapter 12: We all like to think about trees...**

Sango bolted to the park as quickly as she could. She took no acknowledgement of the officers that schreeched at her to halt as she ducked under the yellow 'Caution' tape that was surrounding the perimeter. Huffing, she noted that Miroku was with her but Kirara wasn't. Assuming she'd been caught by the police Sango ran ahead in dire search of Kagome.

After 10 minutes or so of fruitless scowering Sango came upon a terrifying sight.

**What?**

**Flame: Well?**

**Ummm... I still can't remember soooo I am winging it.**

**Flame: -sigh- She'd forgotten about the park thing until she began this chapter and didn't have any clue as to write it. So she just went on with it anyways.**

**Damn straight!**

**Flame: Again with the cussing..**

Kagome was tied messily in half-inch thick ropes. Messily though they were, no one said they weren't tight as hell. Upon spotting her long lost friend, Kagome began to squirm in her binds hoping Sango would get the message.

Sango did... Maybe... Actually no one _knows_ what the message is except Kagome.... Oh well..

Sango ran up to untie her but tripped over a large bundle of fur. Upon further expection Sango realized it was Inuyasha. Overjoyed by finding her friends well _and_ alive.

After a few minutes of expert rope untying genuis, Sango's, handy-work Kagome and Inuyasha was free. All that proved their ubduction by super-villian #163, was the the bump Inuyasha recieved on his furry black head. Oh... and they ropes that lay cut at their feet, can't forget that.

Sango hugged her friend in joy, happy to have the stressful event over.... However, super-villian #163 was about to make a little reapearence...

**Flame: Hikari!**

**What?**

**Flame: Continue with the story!!**

**Oh all right!**

"You little sprite, you" Hissed the man as he stepped out of the purple bushes.... Yes we said _purple_ bushes. "You ruined my plan to take over the world as the cutest woman alive by killing all the other cute female figures in the world!!!"

**Flame: 0.0o**

**Bet'cha didn't see _that_ comin'?**

Aparently mister physco female fatale (In a mans body) accidentally ran into a orange tree and died. All of the world cheered at the death of super-villian #163. All but one.

-Somewhere in Osaka-

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! My love!! I knew you shouldn't have gone through with your plans of world domination! I miss you!!"

And so obviously the man, super-villian #164 to be precise, took his life that night to join his beloved super-villian #163...

**Flame: I am _not_ letting you write past 10pm anymore.**

**Hug!**

**Flame:...... no.**

**Ps: Does anyone know how to make those smiles that look like they're looking to the right? Otaku Amanda does them but I can't figure out how....**

**Flame: -Smacks SO over the head with frying pan and drags unconcious authoress off-**

**-----REVIEW PLEASE-----**


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

**I just reread some of my story... All I have to say in my defence is; I'm on sugar and oxygen. -bows-**

**And my lacky today is--**

**Shin-chan!!**

**Shin-chan: Oi!**

**Yes, I've been terribly crazed lately and decided to update. I was gonna rewrite the last chapter but decided that it was fine the way it was... Yeah, you heard me right. My Yami, in case you were wondering, has dissapitated along with my YuGiOh obsessed phase. I have phases; they scare people. My current one is Meitantei Conan/Detective Conan/Case Closed. It's a show of many names. o**

**-Sigh- Any suggestions anyone?**

**-Crickets-**

**No? I thought not. **

**Shin-chan: .... Ya know what?**

**¬¬ what?**

**Shin-chan: I am naked under my clothes!!**

**O.O Ack!?**

**Shin-chan: That's what you get for reading Icka's stories!**

** a heh heh... yeah... well, if you like Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or Matantei Loki Ragnarok you should really look her up. -nods-**

**Anywho, on with the fanfiction!**

It's A Dog's Life I Tell Ya

Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm

Kagome stared.

It stared back.

Sweat trickled down her neck.

It stared back.

Finally she blinked and let out a sigh.

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"Is this another plot to murder Miroku for being a 'peeping _tom_'?"

"No, why?"

Kagome groaned and shook her head. "This stuff Sango; this stuff here-" Kagome pointed to the dish on the table, "-is in no way, shape, or form, edible."

Sango sweatdropped. "A heh heh... Well that's what happens when you put Musscles in the microwave, for 30 minutes, on high, and in a metal pan."

Kagome stayed oddly quiet. That may have had something to do with her eyes twitching and that strange blank look she wore. Nah...

-----

"Miroku?"

"Mrow?"

"Kirara?"

"Grr..."

"Buyo?"

"Yeah."

"We have a problem."

Buyo gave Inuyasha the most outragious 'Duh!' look ever seen on the face of a cat.

Kirara mewed in amusement. "What's our problem, ne? Or does the little kitty have your tounge?"

Inuyasha grunted. "They're trying to kill us." He deadpanned.

Buyo groaned. "Yare, yare. Mou, who did you piss off now? A black syndicate? The Norse gods? Santa Clause? Spit it out all ready."

Inuyasha gave him a dirty look and continued. "Them." he motioned to th kitchen. "They are poisoning our food."

"How do you know this?" Asked Kirara and Buyo simultainiously.

"I heard them mention food poisoning." Inuyasha then grew thoughtful. "But, they did mention somethin' 'bout killin' off Miroku so if that's the case I have no problem!" He laughed.

Miroku grew pale. "Che. For someone, who knows someone, who saved your life, you sure aren't gratuitous."

Kirara shrugged and skittered off to the kitchen to get some food. Buyo looked at them blandly and sluggishly tottered off as well.

"I get the feeling they don't like us all so much anymore."

"Ya think!?"

"Oh, come now Inuyasha..."

"Come now, what?"

"Sango's seen me naked pleanty of times!" Miroku cherped.

"....WHAT!?"

"Well, sure, I was in the form of a cat at the time but-"

"BAKA!!" Inuyasha swiftly nailed Miroku over the head. Miroku fell over, his eyes all a swirl.

Inuyasha trotted off. " I really need to eat sometime..." He whined. Yes he whines, I was shocked too.

**Well.. Next chapter the calamity starts so watch out for that. I hope this chapter wasn't too bland. Comments are welcome and so are suggestions! **

**Next time Sango and Kagome chew out the boys for their secrets!**

**Matte Ne!**


End file.
